


Angel Assault

by palishere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Forced, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere





	Angel Assault

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691576) by [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover). 



Dean was pinned down, the angel's grace was by far too powerful for him to fight back. They couldn't possess his body without his consent but they could in fact hurt Dean in many other ways.

"Fuckin' Dicks! Let me go, you assholes!" Dean spat out between grinded teeth as he tried to fight against their will.

"And why would we do a thing like that?" One of the angels mused behind him. "Everytime we have asked anything of you.. You have defied us. Defied our gospel! Every. Single. Time!" The angel spat angrily. "So I think it's time we got our own back! We've finally got you where we want you, Dean Winchester..."

"What the hell are you talkin' about!?" Dean growled as he continued to pointlessly fight against the grace that held him in place. 

"You'll see....Shall we begin?" The angel said in a calm voice as if addressing a court room.

And before Dean had a chance to think, a second angel came out from the shadows, angel blade in hand. Dean gulped nervously as this angel gently used his blade to remove Deans red flannel shirt. "Only two more layers to go.." He smiled, eyeing Dean off like he was dessert. 

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Dean struggled as his second shirt fell to the ground in pieces "Stop! Fuck you!" And finally Dean's bare chest was on display for the angels to admire. His heart picked up pace. A female angel came out from the shadows with her angel blade by her side. She slowly and lightly dragged the piece along Dean's knee and up his leg making their intentions very clear. 

"And to believe... -This- is the vessel Michael was to use against Lucifer...Pathetic." Her blade now tore through the fabric and piece by piece, Dean was before them as naked as the day he was brought into this world. 

"You arrogant Dicks-" Dean choked, losing his voice and train of thought all in one go as he felt a hand brush over his lower back. He tried to stay focussed, his heart pounding in his chest and another hand now resting on his hip. The female angel in front of him now pulling him closer to her. 

"N-no...." Dean whispered, barely audible and the angels giggled and scoffed around him.

"Ha... Where's your big boy hunter voice gone?" the angel behind him scoffed as he laid his hands on Deans bare arse, feeling and rubbing Deans cheeks. Deans face flushed as he began to realise what was about to occur. 

"Don't- ... Don't do this..." Dean begged, he shut his eyes, the only control he had left. The angels ignored him, one rubbed his fingers along Deans hole making Dean gasp. Another angel put their hands on Deans now sensitive cock, stroking it gently and making Dean hard. 

"We have a surprise for you..." The angel behind Dean grabbed the hunters hair as he shoved a finger inside Dean and roughly preped him. 

"Jesus! Stop!" Deans cries got louder and louder as he begged the angels to stop this attack. A second finger was added "Stop! Please! P-Please!" Dean tried to relax his muscles but was given no warning when a third finger was added. He wished these bastards would just kill him but deep down he knew they would just bring him back. Dean's cock now begged for release as the female angel continued to stroke the hard, throbbing piece. 

"I almost wish Michael were here to see his vessel now..." One angel laughed.

"Should have said Yes- Michael would never have allowed this!" Came another voice. 

The assault continued for what seemed like a long twenty minutes, one angel hand even brought his vessel to climax, cum landing over Deans body as Dean continued to beg for them to let him go. 

In a swift moment. the fingers were removed, the taunting ceased, the hand grasping at Deans cock disappeared and Deans body fell freely to the floor. Dean could still sense the angels around him, they were still there. Dean cowered naked on the ground. He could hear some whispers on his right. 

Dean wimpered as he heard footsteps come out from the shadows again and when Dean looked up an angel with a beige coloured trenchcoat stood before him, messy brown hair and a stern, cold, sad look on his face. 

"C-Cass? ... Cass... Please... Help me..." Dean even went to the trouble to stretch and reach out to Castiel. 

"Dean, I..."  
"Don't talk to him! Just fuck him, Now!" A voice called out. 

"Cass... No....Please..." Dean begged in a whisper, all he could manage at this point in time. "Cass... Let me go... Help me..."

"Castiel! Do it, Now!" The voice commanded again. 

Cass removed his trenchcoat in front of Dean making the hunters' heart sink and slowly Cass made his way behind the older Winchester, whispering an apology under his breath. Dean started to struggle but it didn't last Cass was much too powerful for Dean, especially in his current state. Cass pinned him down and Dean gasped at the feel of Castiels cock lining with his hole.

"I am sorry Dean... I truly am..." Cass whispered as he thrust his piece inside Dean.


End file.
